1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper cord for recycling used paper, which cord is useful for binding a stack of old newspaper deposited for recycling.
2. Description of the Related Art
Old newspaper is useful as a used paper for recycling, because the volume per unit kind is large, because the progress in deinking technology makes the recycling easier, and because the recycled paper can be used for paper other than newsprint paper.
Usually, old newspaper is accumulated for a period of about one month by individual readers and is then put to collecting route together with inserts. In this case, the old newspaper is placed in a paper bag previously supplied from a newspaper distributing shop or piled up to make a stack of folded newspaper which is bound with a plastic cord made of polyvinyl chloride, polyethylene, or the like.
Although part of the old newspaper, which has been collected in these small units, is transported, as it is, to paper manufacturing companies, most of the newspaper units are recombined into bales each having a weight of about 900 kg in order to facilitate transportation or handling. When making a bale, the old newspaper is taken out of the paper bag, or unbound, and the inserts are removed depending on the uses of the recycled paper. The old newspaper thus separated is compressed by a hydraulic press and bound with a wire to form a bale, which is transported to a paper manufacturing company to be put to a recycling process.
The above-described recycling procedure, however, is associated with the following problems:
(1) The plastic cord, which is used for binding the old newspaper, cannot be used as a material for pulp, and therefore it must be disintegrated. PA1 (2) The paper bags supplied from a newspaper distributing shop include kraft paper bags and fine paper bags. Although the fine paper bags may be treated in the same way as the inserts, most of the kraft paper bags are intentionally eliminated because the kraft paper often causes brown dirts in the recycled material depending on deinking methods.
Accordingly, if the plastic cords, which bind the small units of the old newspaper accumulated by individual readers, are changed to a paper cord, which can be recycled and therefore can be charged, as it is, into a material dissolving apparatus (which is usually called a pulper), the expected advantages are rise in the recycling efficiency, cost reduction, and elimination of the industrial waste.